wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Bomb-pop
|-|Canon Trash= A character based off of a freaking bombpop cause i'm EXTREMELY original. (I also need something fun to do) SO... I'd like you all to meet Bomb-pop. "I'll never tell you where I buy my eyeliner." Appearance: 'Bomb-pop is a averaged sized dragon with a lean build, a proud but neutral stance in his silhouette, shiny sky blue scales layering his body. His face has the shape of a horribly un-even trapezoid and bares an expression with a uncanny resemblance to that of a cat. This is an interesting note of course because the expression of a cat can mean many different things. From "I'm not mad just dissapointed. to ''I'm dying inside. Help. Please give me a hug.'This of course makes him extremely hard to read and in turn, causes many to wonder what he's actually thinking about with that uncanny cat face of his. Bomb-pops eyes on the other hand are large indigo orbs with what can only be seen as full of detest. Or maybe that's just his ruby red eyebrows and eyelids talking? They always seem to be slightly bent and are reflective as sheets of ice, sooo. Yeah. He's also got dem super long eyelashes. Just, just look at dem. Most dragons who meet him reflect that they look strange and unnatural but that doesn't really matter to him. His got a slightly deeper blue blush on his nose and up his snout. Bomb-pops spines are long and rounded, each gracefully dripping down his back... That is. Till they literally do. Their color seems to gradient from Bomb-pop's main scale color to a deep azure. His horns which are strait with a slight bend to the tips mimics this gradient. His underbelly is a pale blue gogurt color, while the line separating the underbelly and his upper scales is fuzzy and uneven. His tail and body has some flecks of red here and there but the color is most dominant on the undersides of his wings. Deep azure scales are also present on his shoulders, lower arms and upper legs. His tail is thin and bears no spines. He usually wears a armor like piece of outerwear with sharp edges around his lower neck and chest. It has no utility and is only used to make him look like he has a purpose. He has two long scars on his chest from scraping himself bad while trying to put this extremely sharp piece of armor on. When he melts, His colors just get pale and drip into each other. He also looks sad. "Wheeze" '''Personality: '''He's a relatively cold dragon. He doesn't just show emotions like a normal sentient being. Nope, instead when he gets sad or angry he screams into the dark abyss of his thoughts. He is slightly bitter towards SkyWing kind and believes that he truly belongs with the likes of IceWings rather than those of his former fire breathing ancestors. This makes him a slightly prejudiced dragon and this isn't just subject to one dragon tribe. He can be kind, though, whenever he is he hides it under his chilly exterior. He doesn't exactly lie when he admits something that he rather likes about a dragon and is sincere when he gives out compliments. That honesty is mutualy shared in his insults though. "Why are you still here?" '''History: Relationships: He loves no one. and also doesn't particularly think highly of anyone. But, you are welcome to ask. MILKSHAKES: He thinks that she is really sweet and that milkshakes are cool. He acts all stoic about it though but just imagine a grumpy cat face drago drinking a milkshake begrudgingly. 'Gallery: Hello I am....png|The dude Hello I am just....png|super saiyan mode. AKA other design. More trash.png|His ref ' |-|Maybe an actual page= Literally my only anthro character... I'm just a flying piece of glass. I sparkle in the light; but the closer I get to the sun the more I melt..." Personality -Rather quite and doesn't speak his mind too much, He is just there for show after all only available to make an impression. - - - - Appearance - - - - History - - - - Category:Content (InterGalacticFly) Category:Joke Pages Category:Males Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids